Bloody Tomatoes
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: When Spain leaves for the New World, Romano is naturally worried about him. But several years later, when he returns, he has changed, and not in Romano's favor. What will he do? Will he suck it up? Or will he go to one of his worst enemies for help? Spamano, with slight Amemano friendship, and UKmano friendship. Rated M for graphic rape and swearing, minor character death.
1. Spain Goes to the 'New World'

"Don't worry, mi tomate. I'll be back soon, si?"

That was his excuse for _everything _he had gotten into.

...

He said it when he went to go visit my brother for a weekend.

..

He said it when he went to sea against England.

...

He said it when he was dumb enough to go back out there even when I'd patched his wounds.

...

And NOW he's saying it again!

But when he went to visit my brother, all he could talk about was how 'cute' and 'adorable' he was.

When he went to sea, all he could grumble was 'Damn Brit, sank my almighty Armada."

When he went back out, he got nearly killed himself.

Now he's going to the 'new world' whatever THAT is, and I'll be alone again!

"Don't worry" he says. I have plenty to worry about! He could get hurt, or worse…KILLED out there!

Am I not enough? Why can't we stay here and be happy? Does he want nothing more than to get away from me?

"I'll be back in a month." He finished.

My eyes nearly bulge out of my skull.

"A month?!" I yell. "Why can't you stay here and we can be happy! We have a tomato garden, for God's sake!"

He frowned. "But England, Prussia and France are going! I want to get there before that damn Brit does!" He whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh my GOD. So what if that British bastard is going?"

Spain froze and turned to me. "Don't you remember? HE SUNK MY ARMADA!" He yelled.

I looked down, tears gathering in my eyes. "You simply want to get away from me, don't you? You tomato bastard…"

Spain's eyes immediately softened. "No, Romano, it's just that…I simply have to go!"

I shook my head feebly. "No. You want to get away from me, I know it."

He sighed, an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. "Well, I guess I'll pack up and go. Adios, Romano."

My head snapped up so fast it almost broke, and I raced over to where Spain was walking away.

"Wait, bastard!" I called, nearly bumping into his ass when he stopped.

He turned, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Yes, Romano? What is it?"

My cheeks turned pink as I wrapped my tiny arms around him. "Goodbye, Espana." I murmured.

His eyes lightened. "Goodbye, Romano! I'll miss you, but I promise I'll bring you back something from this new world!"

Several minutes later, he was on his way, and I was waving at him from a second story window…

...

…And that was the last I ever heard from him.


	2. I'm Back, Romano!

**A/N: Welcome to another twisted (not) chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

Several years later, everything had changed.

One look into town when Spain arrived, and he knew he had missed a lot. The buildings were different, the shops and markets were different...basically, everything was different.

As he rode back to his house, his mind filled with excitement at Romano's angelic little face when he would see what he'd brought back for him.

Meanwhile, in Spain's library, Romano was reading a book about...you guessed it! Tomatoes. It was called **The Little Tomato**.

"Romano, I'm home!"

No matter how many times Romano had dreamed of hearing those words, he just couldn't deny every time that hey, maybe Spain was home!

So Romano quickly set down the book he was reading and faster than you could say 'Tomato' he was in the foyer.

He stared up at Spain, unbelieving that the man he'd missed (secretly) for so many years had come home.

Testing the waters, he asked carefully, "E-Espana?"

Spain grinned. "The one and only, Romano!"

Tears filled the little Italian's eyes as he hugged Spain. "Espana, you don't know how much I've MISSED you! Please don't leave me like that again, please!"

Spain laughed, and Romano froze.

_What's wrong with his laugh?_

Instead of the usual friendly chuckle, his laugh was dark, deep.

Romano gulped. "Um…Spain? What's w-wrong with your laugh?"

Spain was grinning madly down at his little henchman. "I don't see anything wrong with it. Do you really think it's different?"

Romano nodded quickly.

To change the subject, Spain said, "Well, look what I have for you, Romano!"

Now, Romano wasn't really the type to be excited about lavish gifts, but once, just this once, he was eager to see what Spain had been away for years to give him.

He watched carefully as Spain dipped his arm into a bag secured with rope around his waist…

…fishing for something…

…eyes lighting up like lightbulbs…

…pulling out…

"A…a cross?" Romano asked, slightly disappointed.

"Not just any cross, but a golden cross with my country flower on it, so everyone will know that you're **mine**."

Spain clasped the silver chain around Romano's neck, and his eyes changed.

Gone was the happy, slightly crazy light look to them…

…and a dark, cruel, lusty gaze replaced it.

Romano swallowed.

"Damn, Lovi. You look so…**delicious**." Spain growled, leaning down to kiss him.

Lovino's eyes filled with terror as he backed away. "E-Espana, what's gotten into you? Snap out of it!" He cried.

Spain slowly walked forward, trying to grab any stray limb or fabric of clothing.

"What, are you afraid of me now? Don't run away, I won't hurt you! All I want is **your cute little sexy body**…" Spain said, lust coating his husky voice.

Romano shivered in slight pleasure and almost forgot to run away.

When Spain's arm snapped out to grab his face, he panicked and started to run up the stairs…

"You cannot run forever, mi tomate!" Spain exclaimed after him, laughing in a passion that rivaled even Francis' in intensity.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Next chapter is a lemon scene, so viewer discretion is GREATLY advised!**


	3. Hide and Seek

**A/N: Hello, and I'm SOO sorry I haven't been around! *sniffs***

**Enjoy this chapter! Now, I got a LOT of reviews, and I just want to say thanks!**

**This chapter will answer all your questions, I hope~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

Wherever I went, I could hear Spain's voice calling, "Come out, come out wherever you are, my little tomate!"

As I ran down the hall, I noticed doors on all sides of me, and I had an idea.

I ran as fast as I could toward one that I knew was a guest room, and I quickly shut the door behind me and hid in the closet.

That damn cross and my quiet, heavy breathing were the only things keeping me company, and I clutched it, praying that he wouldn't find me.

If I said I've never seen that look of his before, I'd be lying. Of course, I see it from Big Brother France all the time, only he never, _ever _has tried to do this before.

Suddenly, the door opened and my breath hitched, and I clutched the cross tighter, praying extra hard that he didn't find me.

"I know you're in here, little Lovi," I heard him saying.

_Damn, how much has that new world of his changed him?!_

Suddenly, all was still. At any moment, I knew, he was going to find me and my game would be over.

Finally, I heard his voice. "Oh well, I guess he's not in here. Shame, though."

I heard his footsteps leading away from the closet, and the door opened and shut.

I sighed in relief; I couldn't believe I had fooled him!

Suddenly, the doors few open, and I screamed.

Spain's eyes were wild and crazy, and he dragged me out; I was screaming and crying.

"Now I've found you," He purred.

He carried me over his shoulder like a sack of tomatoes over to his bedroom, which was next to mine.

As soon as we got to his room, he shut and locked the door, throwing me on the bed.

He leaned over me as I cowered in fear, and he latched onto my neck and started to suck on it.

I felt a strange sensation in my stomach, and I unconsciously let a moan escape me.

He stopped and looked at me, his eyes gleaming in glee.

"Well, I see you've started to enjoy yourself," He stated smugly.

He leaned over and put his lips on mine.

Of course, I struggled, but this couldn't help anything; the bastard just firmly held me down!

He forced his tongue in my mouth, and tears filled my eyes.

"Mmfh! Mmh…"

All at the same time, he started to pull my curl.

He released my mouth and I cried out, my face heating up in a dark red blush.

That just made the bastard happier, though!

"So that's what it does," He said, his voice husky. "France hinted me to pull it, but I didn't know what it did. Well, guess I do now."

He pulled it again, resulting in my cries, a bit louder this time.

He continued to be pulling it, all the while grinding his hips to mine. For me, it was pure ecstasy…but at the same time, pure torture! I closed my eyes and mentally slapped myself. _This is rape, not sex…this is rape, not sex…this is rape, not-ahh!_

My eyes snapped open to see that he had pulled my pants down, and was stroking my cock. What? Even Prussia swears…once in a while.

I accidentally let out a few moans, and he pumped it harder.

Finally, I cried out, cum shooting out into his open mouth.

He swallowed, bringing out his.

I stared. "This is…"

"Huge, right?" He finished for me, putting it up to my mouth. "Suck," He commanded.

I obeyed quickly, putting it into my mouth. I let my tongue slide across the bridge, my mouth going left to right.

He moaned, and grabbed some of my hair and started to deep-throat me.

Suddenly, there was a slight yell and he shot into my mouth, and I struggled to swallow all of it.

Never in my life had I felt so…disgusted and dirty.

"You're good, Lovi," He drawled, kissing my neck again, which was littered with purple and blue bruises.

Suddenly, his cock prodded my entrance, and tears flowed down my face.

"No…no, please, Espana, no! No!" I yelled out, begging him to stop.

He just laughed and shook his head, plunging into my ass.

I screamed in pain, blood running down my leg and my tears flowed faster.

He slowly brought his hips to where he started, then snapped them into me again, searching for my pleasure spot.

Several seconds later, he found it, and I cried out again.

He grinned, pulling my curl and abusing my spot again and again, and all of a sudden-

"LOVI!"

"E-E-E-ESPANA!"

He came, and I could feel his seed filling me. I too came, exploding onto both of our chests.

He laughed, kissing my curl. He laid beside me and quickly fell asleep.

I carefully untangled myself and unlocked his bedroom door, quickly running to my bathroom.

I got the bath ready, and for hours I scrubbed, getting everything off of me.

I sobbed, my tears mixing with the clear water, being stained with blood and cum.

After I was dry, I got my nightclothes on and ran to the main door. Giving one last look to Spain's bedroom, where soft snores echoed from, I opened the door and escaped into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry I was gone, but that's the VERY first Spamano rape scene I've ever done. Positive criticizm, anyone?**


	4. England's Help and really short chapter!

**A/N: Here's a short chapter. Sorry! Explanation at the bottom.**

* * *

It took me many grueling, walking-filled days and shivering cold nights, but I finally made it to England's home.

During the daytime, I'd only ate berries and drank streamwater, and whenever I heard someone coming towards my direction, I dove into some tall bushes to avoid being seen. Sure, it's not the _best _tactic, but if you were in MY situation, I'd like to hear a better idea!

I was desperate to get help, and I would do _anything _to save myself from being Spain's toy. I walked, stole a boat or a horse now and then, and even got rides from kind non-Spanish strangers heading in the direction I was going.

It was kind of like suicide, but yes, I was going to England's house.

I paused at the front door, slightly scared of him (His cooking, actually), before deciding to knock.

"I'll get it!" A young teen's voice exclaimed, muffled from within.

The door opened, and a blonde stood there. I recognized him immediately: Alfred.

He grinned, hugging me. "Iggy, guess what? Romano's here!"

Several seconds and one face paling later, the blonde pirate himself appeared, face fixed in a steady frown.

His face softened, however, when he saw the state of me. "Oh my god, Romano! What has happened to you?"

Tears filled my eyes at the thought of my perilous journey here. "It's Spain. He raped me!"

Both gasped at the prospect. England glared.

"That…bloody son of a bitch, I suspected as much…" He muttered. "Well, what do you have in mind?"

I looked up at him. "I want you to kill me."

England's eyes widened. "What? Bloody hell, are you serious? I mean, I know of another way…"

I shook my head. "No. Just kill me."

England sighed, getting his gun. "Here goes…you'll thank me later, I'm sure…"

…

…**BANG!**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry so short. I was in a hurry so I just had to make it short. Besides, cliffie~ Heh, I just love cliffhangers (Okay, not really)!**

**Just an explanation: The reason Romano was accepted so quickly is that when both America and Romano were tiny chiddlers, they always had playdates together along with Canada and Germany, mainly because the elders were hoping to strengthen their relationships with each other.**

**Goodbye, till next time!~**


	5. The Master Plan Part 1

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! ;A; I've been really busy and my internet has been off. The only way I've been able to communicate with you is by my mom's phone.**

**Anyways, here's the long-awaited Chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Disappearance

Several days later…

England knocked slowly on Spain's door, fixing his expression to a sad one.

'Okay, Arthur. Just think of America dying…'

A few seconds later, Spain opened the door, his eyes half open. When he saw his enemy there, and more importantly, _what was in his hands_, his eyes flew wide open.

"What?! England, why is…Lovi…" Spain struggled to say the word he most dreaded when it came to Romano, and nearly fainted when he saw him.

His eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving. His skin was as white as a sheet, and he looked like he could break apart at the slightest touch. There was a huge hole in his chest, dried blood all over on his body. He looked deathly cold to the touch.

"I found him on the road to Austria's house; It looks like someone had a fine time shooting him to death." England murmured.

Tears quickly gathered in Spain's eyes, and he drew his battle axe, settling it against England's neck faster than you could say 'Jackknife'.

"What did you do to my Lovi?" Spain asked, murder imbedded within his voice, emphasizing 'my' with hatred.

England, however, remained agonizingly calm. "I didn't do anything to him," He replied, no shock or fear in his voice. "I only found him on the road."

Spain was breathing heavily, a steady glare on his face. "You promise?"

England looked him in the eye. "Promise."

Spain lowered the axe, sadness filling his eyes.

"Would you…" England swallowed. "Would you like to carry him for a while? He's getting a little too heavy for me."

Spain frowned, but held him, his axe sliding to the ground.

Hot tears flooded his eyes, as he held the cold, unmoving body of Romano close to his face. "R-Romano…" he choked.

England awkwardly patted him on the back, gazing down at Romano's broken body with a strange glint in his eyes. "I'm terribly sorry for you, ol' chap. Maybe…we can call a truce until I can find his killer?"

Spain swallowed the large lump in his throat, staring up at England with a kicked-puppy face, eyes watery. "I think…we can do that," He tried to choke out.

England "shh'ed" him, patting his back. "Don't try to say anything if it hurts too much," He murmured soothingly and quietly.

Awkwardly, Spain tipped Romano's body vertically and tried to hug England with Romano in the center.

"T-Thanks, England," Spain gasped, tears flowing fast.

"You're welcome. Now, if I find Romano's killer, can we call a truce for until I'll be able to conduct a reviving spell that works?" England asked, voice fading a little.

Spain gulped and nodded, parting the hug before shaking hands with his former British enemy. "You have a deal," He said, voice breaking a bit.

England smiled. "I won't let you down, _friend_."

Spain struggled to smile back, holding Romano like a baby. "If you can revive him, I'll be your ally forever."

England smiled again, gently. "Don't you worry. I'll work on this spell even if it kills _me_."

Thus, with a few parting words and several waves, England was off, back toward England just so he could work on Phase 2 of the master plan.

* * *

**A/N: Sorta CLIFFHANGER! :D**

**So I bet you have a LOT of questions:**

**A. WHY is England lying?**

**B. WHAT is this master plan?**

**C. OMGZ WHYY is Spain being stupid calling a truce with ENGLAND?!**

**Don't worry, I'll have it up in a jiffy!...uh, okay, make that 2 jiffies.**

**See ya next time!**


	6. The Master Plan Part 2

**A/N: Hello, peoples, I'm back for the long-awaited (No kidding) chapter of Bloody Tomatoes!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Phase 2 of the 'Master Plan'

England teleported back to his home, and immediately began mixing potions to trick that dirty Spaniard and make him want the old Romano back. Well, not that he didn't already, but it never hurt to try, still!

England chuckled darkly as he added a drop of liquid from a vial with a poorly-done label on it that read '2P'. England really didn't remember what it was for, but it sounded dangerous, and dangerous was all he needed to complete the potion.

A sudden burst of smoke engulfed the room, and England coughed, waving his hands around his face to get the sweet-smelling blood-red smoke out of his eyes.

As the smoke disapated, the 'dead' Romano on the table suddenly awoke, yawning softly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. To England's amazement and shock, all his previous wounds were gone, and Romano was dressed differently than he was before.

On Romano's face was a pair of orange-lensed sunglasses, and instead of brown hair, his hair was pure blonde, the exact shade of his own. His worn, tattered clothes were gone, and in their place was a navy blue wife-beater (Men's tank top) with a white sweater over it, and a pink scarf was around his neck, much like Russia. He had burgundy fingerless gloves, and to top it off, gray jeans with some brown sneakers with pink socks.

2P!Romano was chewing some gum when his eyes settled onto England, and he grinned.

"Oliver! It's been a while, hasn't it? How ya been, buddy?" He greeted, standing up as he threw an arm over England's shoulder.

England scrunched his face up in confusion. _Oliver?...My name is Arthur, not Oliver._

"Um, excuse me, but, heh," England chuckled nervously. "I'm afraid you have the wrong England. My name is Arthur, not Oliver."

2P!Romano's grin faded into a small frown. "Oh. Well then, why am I here in the 1P world?"

England gave him an evil smile. "I have a bit of a favor I have to ask of you. You see, the Spain of this world..."

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER...

England knocked onto Spain's door at exactly nine-thirty in the morning of the next day, and behind his back was 2P!Romano, or Luci, as he was called.

England waited until Spain opened the door before grinning.

"Spain, I have some good news!" He said, quite ecstatically. "I was able to revive Romano!"

Spain's early-morning frown melted into an excited grin. "That's great news! Um, where is he?"

That's where England started to frown.

"I have a bit of bad news as well. You see, I must've accidentally put in some...dangerous chemical that altered the spell, but don't worry! I find that you'll like _this _Romano even better than the last..."

And with that said, he stepped out of the way of the blonde Romano, who was now into a spare change of Romano's clothes from when he stayed the night once with America.

2P!Romano grinned at Spain and hugged him suddenly. "Espana, I'm back!~ Did you miss me too much?"

Spain looked...quite flabbergasted, and unable to answer this new, improved Romano.

Slowly, Spain looked up at England and glared.

"This isn't my Romano." He said sternly.

2P!Romano squealed. "I am your Romano, Espana~"

Spain pushed 2P!Romano off of him.

"No you're not!" He yelled. "You're not the Romano I know!"

2P!Romano froze for a moment, and Spain was slightly afraid that he would backhand him, just as the old Romano might've done.

Instead, the new Romano just started to shake, until small bursts of laughter cascaded from his throat.

"I am Romano, silly~" He giggled. "Maybe you're a little confused this morning, no?"

Spain glared even harder at England. "Change him back, or else."

"Or else what?" England challenged, with a smug smirk on his face.

"Or else I'll chop off your Big Ben." Spain's voice grew low and threatening, as he held up his battle axe.

England gulped but shook his head. "F-fine, but YOU have to go get him!"

Spain's threatening look dropped. "What...?"

England sighed. "I purposely left him in the 2P! Universe. It's up to YOU to go get him, though."

"Why me? Why not YOU?"

"Because, dummy! He's YOUR lover, not mine!" England glared at Spain, a blush settling onto his cheeks.

Spain sighed. "All right, all right, I'll go find him...But what happens to this Romano if I go get my Romano?"

England pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. "Well...I guess this 2P!Romano will have to be brought back to 2P!Spain. I'll do that while you look for Romano. Deal?"

Spain shook his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this again, but..." He suddenly shook hands with England. "...You've got another deal, jackass."

* * *

**A/N: THE PLOT CONTINUES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**

**For ncalkins, who gave me an idea for this chapter. Thanks, ncalkins!~ ^w^**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
